Pandas for Life
by XxLunaNightingalexX
Summary: ***Jaque Fanfic*** I GOT THE IDEA FROM YAODAI'S 'FAMILY ISSUES' FANFIC! IT'S A VERY GOOD READ! OH YEAH THIS ALSO CONTAINS AN OC! I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY HEY HEY! THIS IS ONCE AGAIN A JAQUE FANFIC! I GOT THE IDEA FROM YAODAI'S 'FAMILY ISSUES' FANFIC! IT'S A VERY GOOD READ! OH YEAH THIS ALSO CONTAINS AN OC! OK WELL ENJOY MY LOVELIES!**

 **Pandas for Life**

 **Chapter 1**

The day started in its normal way. Jaque jolted awake by a live wire, somehow not killing her, just waking her. She shrieked at the sudden electrocution but recovered immediately, putting the dangerous thing down and away from her. She looked at her surroundings. She was in her lab, at her work table. There was an unfinished jaquebot in front of her, no doubt where the wire came from.

"Must have fallen asleep working again." She let out a yawn and decided to finish the robot.

Jaque had taken off her trench coat the night before so it wouldn't get in the way and catch on fire; it's happened before. It was also summertime, making things hot. So this just left her in a black crop top and dark-red, denim jean cut-offs. Her shirt had the words 'Bite Me' written in white, spray painted letters. Her shorts only went to about her mid-thigh, and was held up by a black, spiked belt. Her bright red hair was up in its usual bun, a pen and pencil crossed into it, and bangs falling in front of her right eye. She had placed her goggles onto her eyes, and continued to work. Slender, ungloved, moonstone hands danced with ease through the many intricacies and complex parts. That is until she heard broken glass shattering above her.

Looking up at the ceiling, she removed her goggles, letting them hang limply around her neck. She had no idea what it was, she was supposed to be alone right now. She figured she should investigate; if it was a thief and they had managed to get away with pretty valuable things, she would be in big trouble. So she went to the computer desk, reaching a hand underneath, searching for something. She pulled out a revolver (parents had forced her to learn to shoot a gun, so they didn't have to worry when they left for long periods of time. See they care) and headed upstairs.

She poked her head out, checking if there was anyone there. The door to the basement was, for some reason, in the kitchen, which was currently empty. Jaque noticed the broken glass on the floor, flowers and water were everywhere.

"Crap." Jaque was currently barefoot.

She took a deep breath and ventured out, careful not to step on any sharp pieces. She somehow managed to walk through the mess without a single scratch and continued into the rest of the house. It was deathly quiet. Honestly, if you were watching her, you would think you were watching an officer search the house for criminals. She was about to go to the second floor when she heard voices come from the study. She aimed her gun to the door as she slowly walked towards it. The door was cracked open, allowing Jaque to keep her hold on the revolver and pushed the door open with her foot. What she saw shocked her. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"PandaBubba…" her voice was barely a whisper.

Yes, the man sitting behind her father's desk was the ruthless crime boss himself. He was sitting smugly in the giant leather chair. In the two chairs in front of the desk, were her parents. Their backs were to her. PandaBubba addressed her.

"So glad you could join us, Jaque."

She could see here parents stiffen. The teen genius still had her firearm aimed at the man's head, hammer cocked back. He burst in a fit of his weird laughter. Once he was done, he had a smug smile on his face.

"I should have seen the resemblance."

Jaque had a confused look on her face, which quickly turned to that of understanding. She lowered her weapon, PandaBubba ordering one of his men to take. She complied, knowing it would be foolish to resist. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"What exactly is the reason you're here?"

The man's smile broadened, his perfect teeth showing. He chuckled a bit before actually answering. "Well, now that you're here they've changed."

"Please! Leave her out of this!" the woman started pleading with the panda man. Her father also chimed in.

"She's just a kid! She doesn't know anything!"

"Aw, how sweet, mommy and daddy protecting their innocent little girl!" He laughed again, louder than before. As soon as his laughing fit ended, he continued explaining himself.

"Originally, it was to teach these fools a lesson for trying to double-cross me."

"YOU TWO DID WHAT?!" The two adults flinched at the yelling voice of their daughter.

"Oh, come now Spicer. It's not like you haven't tried before."

"WHAT?!" Her mother stood up and faced her. Eyes wide in shock.

"WHEN?!" Her father followed, only he was glaring.

"I-i-it was a long time ago! Besides, at least I wasn't dumb enough to bring him home!"

PandaBubba was laughing again. "So true!" He laughed some more, filling the room with his boisterous odd laugh. Jaque sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Look, Mr. PandaBubba." Jaque stepped forward, only to be stopped by one of the black suited goons. "They're so very and truly sorry for the incredibly stupid and idiotic thing they did and promise to pay you triple what they tried to cheat you."

"You always knew how to make incredible offers, but no deal. Why settle for just one amount when I can have you?" Jaque sighed once more. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. Her parents however, went in a completely different direction. Her father spoke, cautiously.

"What are you saying?" Before he got an answer Jaque intervened.

"Okay, I know you have all the leverage here, seriously, I do. But can't you just settle for a ridiculously large amount of money so we can go our separate ways, never to cross paths again?"

"Oh, be honest Spicer, we both know you can get me more money than that of one measly payment." His smile grew sinister. "From now on consider yourself hired for life. Starting today, you build you cute little killing robots for me and only me."

"HUH?!" both her parents were dumbfounded by this. Her father was the one to continue talking.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"That's impossible! There's no such thing!" The crime boss was stunned by the reactions.

"You mean you don't know about your own daughter's little hobby?"

"No, they don't. They think I'm just a normal teenager with average intelligence." PandaBubba was laughing once more.

"How on earth have you managed to hide being a genius from them?"

"I cheated on the IQ test so it looked like I was average. Plus, they're never around which made things even easier." Both parents were looking at the carpeted flooring, their faces covered with shame and guilt. Jaque massaged her temples, groaning. She finally spoke up.

"What are the other conditions?"

"You stay on my compound; you'll have your own lab, quality material and equipment along with whatever else you may need to do your job, and you will also have your own home."

"Will my parents be left alone and unharmed?"

"As long as you stay loyal."

Jaque nodded, thinking of all possible outcomes. She made her decision.

"As long as they are unharmed and left alone, I will remain loyal."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY! SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER! ENJOY MY LOVELIES!**

 **Pandas for Life**

 **Chapter 2**

"As long as they are unharmed and left alone, I will remain loyal."

PandaBuba smiled, actually smiled. "Excellent! Now I would like to see what you can make out of just junk, to really see your skills." Jaque nodded.

PandaBubba got up and walked out the door, Jaque following; her parents were forced out of the room by two of his goons. They were led to the living room, the furniture was pushed back. More of his men came in, two were carrying the dining table, another four brought in two boxes each of scraps, wires and other mechanical things, and one other brought in some tools. They placed them on the table, which was set in the very center of the room. Mr. & Mrs. Spicer were thrown to the couch, PandaBubba sat in an armchair.

"I don't care what you build, in fact, you can keep it when you're finished. I just want to see your skill." Jaque nodded.

She went straight to work. Looking through the boxes, seeing what was useful and what was junk. She soon decided on what to build after an assessment of the materials and started to build. Her fingers moved at a startling rate, flying from part to part. Sparks flew, the occasional yelp from accidental shocks. In about less than five hours, she was done. She looked over to two of the men.

"Hey, panda-goons. Get me some black paint from the garage."

They raised an eyebrow at her, but proceeded to follow the request after a nod from their boss. They returned quickly with wanted item, along with a paint brush, and handed it to her. She did a quick paint job on her finished product and held it up for all to see. She had a huge smile on her face.

"TADA! I give you the first ever Panda-bot!"

It was about the size of a teddy bear and really did look like a panda. Its arms and legs dangled as she held it up. She sat it down on the table, positioning it to where it's sitting up, and pressed its nose. The eyes start to glow yellow, and a slight humming tone sounded. It slowly lifted its head up, looking around, and stood up. It tested out its arms, legs and joints, making sure it can move correctly. It turned and looked at Jaque, and tilted its head to the right. Then it spoke.

"Are you the one that made me?" Its voice was small and sounded like it was on helium. Jaque smiled and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Yep! My name is Jaque."

"What's my name?"

"Hmmm." Jaque put a finger to her lip. "I know! BB! Short for bamboo!"

BB giggled. "I like it!" Jaque grabbed the little robot and hugged it tightly.

"You're so cute!"

"Very impressive Jaque." PandaBubba walked over to the redhead. "When you're settled into the compound, I want you to make one for me, but with a different personality."

Jaque did a two finger salute. "No prob."

"I'll have my men clean this up, you go and pack."

"Yes sir. Come on BB, you can help me pack."


End file.
